Shinkirou
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Quando o Sandaime caiu, um pesadelo invadiu Konoha. Mas no dia que o pesadelo começou, ninguém percebeu que um professor auxiliar e algumas jovens crianças desapareceram. Este simples fato pode ser a única esperança deixada a Konoha. Trad
1. Prologo

**Shinkirou**

**- by Chibi Heishi**

**N/A**: Um prólogo verdadeiramente curto aqui – mas o primeiro capítulo está quase concluído. Sim, o plot tem algumas falhas e é um tanto usado, mas a longo prazo não o abandonarei. Não, não haverá romance aqui. Pelo menos, nada excessivo – se você quer ler isto, está no seu direito.

**Disclaimer:** o usual para mim, T para linguagem e violência (e isto é essencialmente clichê), e não possuo Naruto.

**Sinopse:** AU Clichê. Quando o Sandaime caiu, um pesadelo invadiu Konoha. Mas no dia que o pesadelo começou, ninguém percebeu que um professor auxiliar e algumas jovens crianças desapareceram. Este simples fato pode ser a única esperança deixada a Konoha. [TRADUÇÃO]

**Prólogo**

Konoha chorava. A tentativa de seqüestro da jovem herdeira Hyuuga foi o estopim da breve, mas sangrenta guerra com o País do Trovão, durante a qual o Sandaime tombou em batalha. A hedionda perda – acontecida somente quatro anos após a privação do amado Yondaime – era inimaginável.

As pessoas de Konoha, embora vitoriosas, todavia sentiam como se tivessem sido derrotadas. Elas estavam perdidas, sem um líder. Crianças choravam em silêncio, como adultos olhavam uns para os outros quase dentro de uma confusão desesperadora. Os shinobis da Folha fizeram seu melhor para promover um sentimento de segurança, mas sem um Kage para liderá-los, eles não foram efetivos.

Finalmente, um líder surge em meio ao caos. O ancião Danzou ascendeu, tornando a reunir a divisão Raiz atrás dele enquanto a ordem retornava para Konoha. As pessoas de Konoha depois refletiram que aquele foi o começo de sua ruína.

Todavia, havia um raio de esperança deixado para as pessoas. No dia que Danzou assumiu o poder, poucos notaram – e menos ainda se preocuparam – que um professor assistente da Academia ainda não havia prestado contas ou que um pequeno número de crianças muito jovens estava ausente. Afinal, gentil como ele era, seus companheiros estavam muito ocupados cuidando de seus familiares feridos para se preocupar se um garoto órfão tinha ou não sido visto desde a última batalha.

Mas com o tempo sua ausência foi comentada, e foi suposto que Umino Iruka deveria estar entre os mortos.

E é claro, ninguém sentia falta do pirralho Kyuubi.

**N/T:** Eu realmente AMO essa fic e é por isso que resolvi tentar traduzi-la, qualquer erro ou algo que não esteja fácil de entender, por favor me avisem. É minha primeira tradução e meu inglês é completamente parco, dessa forma os capítulos devem demorar um tanto para sair (e também tem o trabalho e a faculdade). E antes que alguém fale algo, eu tenho a autorização da autora.

/s/4788373/1/Shinkirou - para quem quiser ler no original

Ah... conforme meu inglês melhore (torcendo para que logo) vou ver se traduzo também as reviews que vierem.

Bem, é isso.

Até mais

Sini


	2. Capitulo 1

**N/A:** Ok, um par de notas rápidas. 1º, se alguém se preocupou – de acordo com meu dicionário, Shinkirou significa miragem. Vocês verão por que. 2º, eu tenho procurado manter os personagens tão fiéis como possível, mas considerando o meio ambiente eu posso mudá-los, por favor não se sintam ofendidos se um personagem que você gosta não agir de modo que normalmente agiria.

_- Eu não possuo nada em Konoha, nem mesmo uma tigela de ramen._

**Shinkirou –**

**Capítulo 1**

A figura movia-se silenciosamente, jogando areia com os pés rapidamente sobre a pedra sem criar tantos ruídos. Uma hesitação – o mais suave dos ruídos, como papel contra seda – e a figura se moveu novamente, finalmente chegando até o abrigo, protegido defronte as ruínas do que foi outrora uma enorme parede. Era noite ainda, silêncio sobre a ausência de luz da lua nova.

Qualquer pessoa olhando para fora de sua janela nada poderia ver, nada ouvir. Não que qualquer pessoa tivesse o que olhar. A ANBU ficava durante a luz do dia, era minimamente acessível contanto que você ficasse dentro dos limites aceitáveis. Mas uma vez que o sol ia descendo... Todas as pessoas de Konoha sabiam que não era sensato arriscar ser acidentalmente pego vendo espiões da Raiz. Existiam rumores de pessoas que tinham desaparecido por menos. Pais manobravam suas crianças para prevenir a curiosidade de puxar a cortina de locais interessantes que não eram seguros de se ver.

Por longos momentos – uma eternidade em silêncio, ainda que essencial - depois, e havia novamente movimentos na escuridão. Uma forma andou cautelosamente dentro do cenário, cautela evidente em todas as linhas dos músculos. Uma voz – calma, masculina, mas ainda jovem - soou. Não um sussurro – nunca um sussurro, porque sussurros são conduzidos – todavia baixo, ele ousou falar. _"Você está aqui?"_

A primeira figura moveu-se novamente, caminhando em direção a linha de visão do adolescente. _"Eu estou"._ A voz macia e aguda, revelou a figura de uma mulher, porém ainda jovem. _"O que você pode nos contar?"_

O adolescente não foi completamente hábil para reprimir um recuo de espanto, fazendo que seu cabelo negro e longo balançasse. _"Eles planejam escolher as crianças em uma semana. Sexta à noite, eu penso. Eles provavelmente a pegarão. Então existem dois que ainda não mostraram potencial ainda e uns 30 que são fracos. Isso neste clã. Shiro disse que não há ninguém em seu clã que esteja em perigo neste momento, mas Kin e Kuro ainda não conseguiram me passar informações sobre seus clãs."_

A garota assentiu, o movimento quase imperceptível. _"Nós tentaremos entrar em contato com eles, de algum jeito. Obrigado, nós..."_ - sua cabeça ergueu-se rapidamente, a voz aguda numa súbita urgência. _"Alguém está vindo"_ quando o par se separou, a garota murmurou rapidamente. _"Tenha cuidado, irmão."_

Agonizantes segundos mais tarde, quando Neji deitou em sua cama, desejou que ele pudesse arriscar um pouco de chakra para ativar o Byakugan, ele murmurou sob sua respiração para a garota que estava – ele esperava – indo segura. _"Não, tenha cuidado você... Hinata."_

**- Uma semana depois -**

Kakashi, ainda parado, sua face indecifrável apesar de estar escondida atrás da máscara branca da ANBU. Seu único olho visível movia-se periodicamente sobre o grupo reunido ao redor dele, mas ele conscientemente não experimentou ocupar-se com seus rostos. Ele experimentou ocupar-se sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos, mas como sempre, sempre eles o traíam. "Eu não estava certo sobre quem eu odiava mais – ele por fazer isto, ou eu mesmo por aturar isto."

Um membro da multidão – Hyuuga Hizashi, ele percebeu – pôs uma mão rapidamente sobre sua arma, apertando rápido antes de soltá-la e voltar a colocá-la em sua face. _"Esta obrigação de ficar é sempre muito doloroso para ele."_ O copy ninja percebeu._ "Seu clã ajudou Danzou, e atente como ele os traiu. Derrubou os muros em torno de sua casa, matou inúmeros de seus mais fortes shinobis e colocou guardas Uchihas em seus calcanhares. E agora não há nada que eles possam fazer enquanto as crianças do seu clã são 'selecionadas', os mais fortes são levados para Raiz e os mais fracos de duas uma, ou são mortos ou selados, seu chakra completamente inacessível. Ele nem mesmo pode estar lá, somente às crianças, o líder do Clã e o examinador"._

Era injusto, ainda mais horrendo, mas, a princípio a capacidade que Danzou requeria parecia justa. Colocar a Raiz acima da ANBU era aceitável desde que se realizasse a segurança pessoal do novo Hokage com talento e lealdade. Pôr as melhores crianças num programa especial de treinamento enquanto Konoha estava em guerra era compreensível. Os primeiros poucos "traidores" que a Raiz teve de pesquisar, se não foi suspeito, nesse caso foi aceitável.

Não foi até que a Raiz começou a negar-se a divulgar alguns fatos destes prisioneiros, e depois levando pessoas sem explicação que Konoha compreendeu que havia cometido um terrível erro. Inúmeros Líderes de Clãs – tais como Hyuuga Hizashi e seu gêmeo – que foram levados para "interrogatório" e tiveram seu chakra selado. Agora o que todos os homens poderiam fazer era observar incapazes enquanto seus clãs eram reduzidos a nada.

Kakashi odiava isso. Não importava mais para ele que deixar a posição de shinobi sem uma ordem expressa do Hokage significava morte. A única coisa que ele possuía na ANBU era o conhecimento que às vezes – raramente – a ANBU tinha autorização para interceder com a Raiz a favor de uma pessoa de Konoha. Por enquanto para face pública, por investigar acusações sozinho, ele poderia prevenir minimamente que algumas pessoas inocentes fossem condenadas por crimes provenientes de um honesto bate-papo. Esta era a única razão para ficar e ele sabia que muitos de seus companheiros consideravam o mesmo.

Mas então sua atenção foi atraída para longe quando ele ouviu o povo cochichar excitado. Olhou em volta, mas sua pergunta não formulada foi respondida por Hizashi, visto sua confusão._ "Eles estão falando que as crianças que acreditavam estar sendo testadas desapareceram. Eles estavam sob as ordens de um guarda diferente noite passada, ninguém do clã estava permitido de se aproximar deles"._

Os olhos de Kakashi arregalaram por trás da máscara. E então a atenção da população foi atraída para as portas da frente da Casa dos Hyuuga, que foram abertas, e Hyuuga Hiashi foi "escoltado" para fora da casa, mas nos flancos tinha dois ANBUs. Kakashi pressentiu o faíscar de medo que correu através do homem ao seu lado até seu gêmeo que foi pego desde sua casa.

O homem mais velho falava calmamente com os dois guardas ao seu lado, e um do par acenava. O trio direcionava-se em direção a Kakashi – ou mais especificamente, ao homem ao seu lado. Hiashi disse tranquilamente para seu irmão. _"Parece que eu tenho que ir e responder algumas perguntas. Você fica responsável aqui até eu voltar"._

Por sua confiança, ainda que o alívio faiscasse em seus olhos, Hizashi simplesmente acenou, lançando um olhar para os dois ANBUs e cobrindo o espaço vazio para abraçar seu irmão quando eles sinalizaram permissão. Kakashi caminhava com Hizashi, separando-os da multidão excitada de tal modo que o homem poderia passar.

Do canto de seu olho, entretanto, Kakashi viu um rosto jovem, atento com apreensão e totalmente familiar também. Mas quando ele virou para olhar, puxando sua máscara para permitir que seu olho do Sharingan varresse a multidão, nada viu de extraordinário.

Sobre os olhos curiosos do clã Hyuuga, ele encolheu os ombros, embora simplesmente sua consciência estivesse pesada. Ele não poderia ter visto o que, no entanto, ele tinha – todos sabiam (agora) que a pequena Hyuuga Hinata tinha sido morta na noite em que Danzou assumiu o poder, uma das primeiras vítimas da nova Konoha.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Sini espera que vocês estejam gostando da fic tanto quanto ela ^^'

Agradeço a K por me ajudar com a tradução, assim como a minha amiga Fran (que não vai ver isso, só que dessa vez não quero esquecer ninguém!), e a Kane pela força que também me deu.

Além disso... K obrigada por me agüentar reclamando e por betar essa coisa aqui!

Vamos as reviews:

**Flor de Gelo:** Bom... Nada do Iruka nesse capitulo, masss.. Prepare-se no próximo temos mais noticias deles, enquanto isso, como eu já disse, deu pra sentir o ar da vila.

Mô de Áries: como eu já avisei no outro capitulo, meu inglês é parco e estou indo a trancos e barrancos, a fic ainda está em andamento e pelo que apresentou até agora eu acho que ela vale a pena o esforço, no entanto tenha certeza que eu grito, pode ver a lista de pessoas que me ajudam. Quanto a KakaIru, apesar de ser fã, acho que essa fic não vai ter, porque não houve nenhum indicio até agora e, a fic é mais voltada pra ação. Mas não deixe de ler, você vai ver que maravilhosa é a construção dos sentimentos e do clima pesado, opressor que tem a vila.

Bye Bye...

Sini


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo o universo de Naruto, eu certamente distorceria para combinar comigo.

**N/A:** Algumas pessoas mencionaram o uso de codinomes. Estes estão aqui: Shiro significa branco, Kuro significa preto, Kin significa ouro. Aoi significa azul e Akai, vermelho. Se você pôde adivinhar quem usa qual codinome tente com a história. (Aoi eu realmente entreguei para vocês, e eu vou dar uma dica para vocês – Shiro e Akai são mais velhos que as crianças, no entanto mais novos que o Iruka).

**Shinkirou –**

**By Chibi Heishi**

**Traduzido por Sini**

**Capítulo 2**

Aos sete anos de idade ela encarava, com olhos arregalados, enquanto era conduzida diretamente por túneis que nunca soube até mesmo da existência. Hanabi segurou firmemente nas mãos do adolescente de cabelos negros que a tirou e a outras três crianças para fora da casa antes que eles fossem selecionados. Quando ele finalmente parou, estendendo a luz da tocha para a saída, ela não pode evitar, mas pasmou-se com a bruxuleante luz que revelou a face do salvador.

Cabelo negro bagunçado, brutalidade evidente, olhos negros... E tatuagens faciais abaixo dos olhos. Não havia dúvida sobre isso, o garoto era um Inuzuka. Hanabi tinha visto atualmente, uma única vez na vida, apenas dois membros desse famoso clã especialista em rastreamento. Os Inuzukas eram, segundo os rumores, selvagens também, igualmente teimosos para serem tolerados. Foi dito que eles tentaram abandonar o Hokage e, como resultado, tinham sido quase completamente destruídos. Existiam somente uns poucos remanescentes deixados do clã agora e eles tendiam a ficar fora de vista. Ela nunca tinha realmente acreditado naqueles rumores, mas agora este garoto estava vivo e forte – e duplamente arrogante se seu sorriso selvagem era alguma indicação.

"_Meu nome",_ o menino tinha informado ao pequeno grupo quando ele tinha se esgueirado pelo peitoral da janela, _"é Kiba. E eu sou o cara que veio salvar seus traseiros"._

A pequena menina ficou completamente transtornada, não sabia o que pensar. Um dia estava dominada com medo de ser levada e agora havia sido resgatada por um garoto que não deveria existir. Ela quase desejou não ser a mais forte criança em seu clã – as crianças medianas não tinham esse problema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Um latido ecoou pelos túneis, atraindo a atenção do grupo reunido ao redor da mesa. Um animado e brilhante sorriso no rosto de um pré-adolescente loiro, profundas marcas em suas bochechas semelhantes a um bigode de gato, podia ser visto. "_Kiba voltou!",_ Naruto gritava feliz, esforçando-se para levantar.

Uma mão bronzeada pousou nos ombros do menino, sem esforço manteve o loiro super ansioso no lugar. _"Calma, Naruto-kun. Você sara rápido, mas não tão rápido. Akamaru não estaria em paz se alguma coisa desse errado e você assustaria as novas crianças se surgisse tão cheio de energia para cima deles"._

Naruto amuou-se um pouco, no entanto acalmou-se e voltou a sentar em seu banco, olhos azuis observando ansiosos a entrada. Certamente, um momento depois trouxe a chegada de um pequeno cachorro branco, seguido por um grupo de seis jovens crianças e fechando com o selvagem garoto Inuzuka.

Um sorriso e um aceno e o menino guiou os menores para a mesa_. "Hey, caras. Este é o novo bando. As crianças Hyuuga são: Hanabi, Goro, Hitomi, Namu e Jira.",_ Kiba gesticulava para cada criança que falava. _"A menina loira é Yamanaka Chisa – nós conseguimos alcançá-la com Kin. Eles estão ambos bem, a caminho. Kin estava enjoada e Kuro teve de sair para ir a cidade com seu professor por alguns dias, é por isso que eles não puderam nos contatar."_

Aquele que havia mantido Naruto sentado mergulhou na luz. Curiosas, as crianças olharam atentamente na direção de um rosto bronzeado, marcado com uma longa cicatriz horizontal percorrendo o nariz. Porém, para as crianças, a coisa mais extraordinária sobre o homem a frente era seus olhos. Um olhar cálido, marrom chocolate, que mostrava bondade, uma gentileza que muitos tinham visto apenas por breves segundos em seus pais. Os olhos de muitos adultos eram quase sempre precavidos, fatigados ou amedrontados. Mas este homem... Os olhos deste homem eram generosos, límpidos, mostrando seu alívio nas palavras de Kiba. E quando aqueles olhos maravilhosos focaram neles.

O homem sorriu e, mesmo amedrontados como estavam, eles, no entanto não puderam abster-se de sorrir de volta quando ele falou. "_Olá, para todos. Meu nome é Iruka. Bem Vindos ao Santuário"._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Através de toda Konoha, pelas ruas, murmúrios em voz baixa de fofocas. Palavras do desaparecimento das crianças propagavam-se como erva daninha, não desprezando o pequeno desânimo da Raiz em negar os rumores. Esta não era a primeira vez que rumores semelhantes tinham se espalhado e alguns estão começando a especular que estas fortes ocorrências não estão desconectadas. A ideia que algumas pessoas não apenas desafiaram, mas estavam aparentemente tendo sucesso em desafiar a Raiz, contagiava a imaginação das pessoas.

Kakashi e seus companheiros da ANBU mantinham-se ocupados com pessoas que relatavam certas coisas que não se deveria dizer, tentavam desesperadamente parar os rumores antes que a Raiz pegasse as questões em suas próprias mãos. Não era possível, os rumores eram exatamente isso. Rumores. Era um acaso que as crianças tinham conseguido escapar, mas Kakashi estava certo que era somente uma questão de tempo antes que fossem encontrados.

Não havia uma resistência secreta salvando as crianças. Kakashi desejava que isso pudesse ser verdade, mas não havia simplesmente ninguém em Konoha com igualdade de poder e que poderia rebelar-se contra Danzou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka esfregou seus olhos cansado, esperando acordado por um longo tempo depois que as crianças tinham ido para a cama. Finalmente sua paciência foi recompensada. Um sinal silencioso, um suave passo e a delgada figura de uma garota deslizou para dentro da sala. _"Onde você estava, Hinata-chan_?" ele questionou. _"Estava preocupado com você"._

A jovem de doze anos inclinou sua cabeça, seus olhos não se encontraram. _"Me desculpe, sensei. Mas eu pensei que Hatake-san havia me reconhecido perto da Casa, eu somente queria ter certeza que não fui seguida"._

Iruka sorriu para a amável garota, pensando repentinamente que ela estava longe de chorar como a menina em pânico que tinha encontrado correndo dos espiões da Raiz há muito tempo atrás. Ele balançou a cabeça, ignorando a questão dela sobre o ultimo acontecimento. _"E seu pai? Havia alguma informação dele?"_ Um pequeno e brilhante sorriso finalmente floresceu na face da garota, respondendo a pergunta de Iruka antes que ela falasse. _"Sim, ele está bem. Uma vez que as crianças não estavam sob a guarda do clã, não há maneiras de acusá-lo com a libertação deles. Aoi disse que ele está voltando sem perigo para casa agora."_

Ele sorriu honestamente de volta para ela. _"Isto é excelente, estou contente que ele esteja bem, Hinata-chan. Um dia, nós faremos uma Konoha justa novamente e quando o fizermos, todos poderemos ir para casa. Eu estou certo que Hiashi-san ficará muito orgulhoso de você. Mas agora, amanhã cedo, você pode finalmente conhecer pessoalmente sua irmãzinha"._

A pré-adolescente e o professor descansaram junto deles, cada um sonhando em silêncio sobre os dias melhores que a jovem mal poderia imaginar.

** N/T: **Será que quem está lendo consegue ir entendendo porque eu AMO essa fic?

Agradecimentos a quem leu e em especial a Kei, minha beta que eu fiz ficar tão viciada na fic quanto eu XD

até mais!

beijos

Sini


End file.
